


鲜虾粥与高脚凳

by bessy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessy/pseuds/bessy
Summary: 反正你们都懂的





	鲜虾粥与高脚凳

金博洋在第三十次起身未果后忍无可忍的轻拍了一下横在自己腰间的爪子，羽生手动了动揉上金博洋的脑袋，窝在金博洋颈肩的脑袋动了动，声音却不是刚睡醒的沙哑状态

“怎么了天天？”

“啧，都这么多年了还没搂够吗？而且还搂得那么紧！”

羽生轻笑了一声抬头咬了一口金博洋的耳尖，随即嘴唇贴着耳朵呢喃道

“对于天天永远都抱不够呢～”

“嘶，你...你让开我要去上厕所憋死你天总了！”

金博洋推开在耳边作祟的脑袋装摸做样的咬了一下羽生的鼻尖恶狠狠的威胁到，然后逃也似的起身就向卫生间跑去

 

“啊！烦死了再去做一遍吧要不然我真的睡不着啊”

解决完生理问题的金博洋坐在马桶上又想起了导致自己失眠的罪魁祸首——鲜虾粥，这也是在结束直播,后一个星期内羽生笑话自己的罪魁祸首，心烦意乱的按了好几下马桶的冲水键，悄咪咪的溜到厨房，把洗干净的冷冻的鲜虾拿出来解冻，用小锅装了些许小米开大火煮沸，扭动开关的时候小心翼翼的望着房间的方向，就像是偷吃零食怕被大人发现的小孩子一样，还好姜丝和葱花是那天小羽毛和小十一切得较多剩下来的，要不然一定会把羽生从房间里吸引出来念叨自己好一阵，抬头看了一眼发现已经五点半了，金博洋心想收拾收拾就可以叫羽生起来吃个早饭就可以去爷爷奶奶家把两个小祖宗给接回来了，把灶台上的火调到中火后把材料放入锅内，接下来就是当时直播时自己搞不定的搅拌了，鲜虾粥难就难在搅拌上，等待粥变得粘稠后就要不停的搅拌，以免糊底，这对于好动的金博洋来说是不友好的，所以搅拌的速度以肉眼可见的速度慢了下来

“天天在想什么呢，搅动的速度要均匀啊要不然是做不出来的”

还在放空的金博洋手腕就被早就站在身后的羽生用力的握住手腕，末了羽生还细细的摩挲着，感受了一下皮肤的滑嫩质感后把金博洋拉下来的速度重新带到正常，金博洋整个人被禁锢在灶台和羽生之间

“羽生你在后面站了....站了多久啊？”

金博洋有些不自在的动了动，另一只手不安分的摸了摸鼻子心虚的出声，羽生用空着的手把金博洋往自己身上拉进了些距离

“天天不在我睡不着~”

“那你.....你妨碍我煮粥啊”

“那天天我教你吧，下次就会了”

羽生紧贴着金博洋耳垂的嘴唇动了动便低下头狠狠的吸了一口那人似乎带着奶气的脖颈，发梢不断随着羽生的呼吸扫过脸颊，痒痒的触感和温热的鼻息成功的让金博洋的耳朵红了双颊，金博洋抬手把窝在颈侧的脑袋往旁边推了推，金博洋被钳住的搅动着粥的右手不安分的想逃出来

“你干嘛！要教就好好的教！别乱动！”

“那天天可要专心一点哦，上次就是没认真听我说才不会的”

羽生故意的贴上金博洋的耳朵，灼热的呼吸喷洒在敏感地带，抬起左手抚上耳朵，两只手指夹着金博洋的耳廓上下摩擦，看着耳朵肉眼可见的变红，便往下揉捏着饱满的耳垂，敏感的耳朵让金博洋颤了颤，呼吸开始变得急促，急切的甩了甩头想要避开捣乱的手指，

“哈，你别......别揉啊....粥....粥还在煮”

“所以天天要专心，不然会糊底的”

羽生放开拉着金博洋匀速搅拌的手，故意的贴着敏感的耳朵吹了一口气，低沉的声音魅惑着金博洋的意识

“所以天天要按照我刚刚的速度去搅拌，记着要专心哦我会看着你的”

“那你别......啊.....你别闹我啊....操”

放开手的羽生一只手随即环上金博洋的肩膀，含住红滴血的耳垂舔弄，突然的动作让金博洋扔下勺子，羽生便拉着金博洋的手拾起勺子继续搅动，耳垂被含在口中时不时的轻咬和吮吸，让金博洋骂出声来，另一只手顺着背后顺滑的睡衣往下滑，覆上挺翘浑圆的屁股揉捏，隔着裤子金博洋都能感受到羽生烫手的温度

“天天，专心”

“啊.....你这样...我要怎么专心啊....哈啊”

“继续搅动别停”

羽生环着肩膀的手环了姿势从金博洋的腋下穿过扣上肩膀，嘴里像是得到了好吃的糖果似的含住耳垂不停的吸吮，舔舐够了便伸出舌尖描绘着耳垂的形状，舔过耳垂表面时不出意外的找到晚上睡觉被取下装饰物的金博洋的耳洞，舌尖就这样顺时针在上面舔了一圈，而后便模仿着性交的动作肏起了耳洞，啧啧啧的水声刺激着金博洋的耳腔

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！羽生...羽生你别.....啊...痒”

金博洋觉得这个人真的很恶劣吧，每一次舔完耳垂总得玩弄自己的耳洞才肯罢休，可是每一次都被这样挑起情欲也真的很无奈

“啊啊羽生...别弄了....嗯哈....好...好奇怪”

支离破碎的音节从金博洋的喉咙里发出，双腿瘫软无力的靠在羽生的怀里，看着被自己折磨的完全挑起情欲的金博洋还在听着自己的话乖乖搅动着咕噜咕噜冒着热气的鲜虾粥，羽生离开耳朵时还带着一丝情色的银丝，重重的在耳垂上亲了一口后手顺着肩胛骨内侧往下走，轻柔的按压着隔着围裙被睡衣包裹住的小巧的乳头，粗糙的围裙布料和顺滑的面料的睡衣并没有妨碍羽生恶意的按压，胸前的异样感舒服的让金博洋咬着嘴唇缓慢停下搅动

“天天记着要.....搅...拌...均...匀哦，可别停下来”

手指的随着四个重音节的语调恶劣的加重力度按压着可怜的乳珠，像是强调重点一样，逼得金博洋不得不再次匀速搅拌起来

“哈.....羽生....别玩弄....玩弄我了”

金博洋难耐的用屁股蹭了蹭两人紧贴着的下体，感受着羽生被睡裤束缚的涨大的阴茎，羽生并没有理会身下人的主动，继续玩弄着乳头，金博洋脆弱的乳头被粗糙的布料摩擦着，站立不足的软了腿，脚趾关节用力的扣住棉质拖鞋表面似乎只有这样才能缓解快感

“原来天天睡不着就是在想着这个吗？那我们就好好的把粥煮好好吗？”

金博洋觉得这个人越来越小气了，从两个孩子的到来，就各种吃飞醋，今天晚上也不知怎么的居然吃上了食物的醋？真是可怕的抖S！

“哈....可是....啊可是这样子....我也做不好啊！”

“天天不用担心，我在旁边可以帮你看着，继续搅哦不要停”

“哈......轻点....别转....啊啊.....疼”

羽生手指捏着脆弱敏感的乳头开始缓慢的转动着，刺激的快感从胸前扩散开来，金博洋感觉到乳头在玩弄下逐渐涨大挺立

“天天一定要记住搅拌哦”

羽生继而攀上另一边被冷落已久的右胸上的乳粒，在屁股上揉捏的手，向前划过腹肌来到金博洋已经兴奋不已的同样被束缚的隔着睡裤勾勒出形状的阴茎

“啊啊....羽生...羽生.....你啊.....别”

以往在羽生触摸下体的时候，羽生总会和自己来个湿漉漉的吻，而现在这个状态，金博洋必须看着手里的锅小心翼翼的搅动着，牙关紧咬下嘴唇，感受羽生带给自己的无限快感，羽生手环住金博洋的腰不让人无力的往下坐，这样被恋人毫无保留的依靠让羽生十分迷恋，金博洋的屁股被羽生恶意的顶弄着，细滑而薄的睡裤并没有阻隔什么，反而这样让金博洋感加难耐的想要羽生

“啊....羽生...羽生你摸摸.....用力....哈啊！”

羽生估摸着粥的火候快好了放开金博洋伸手把火关掉，放进保温锅里保温，终于空出手的金博洋低着头双手无力的撑在台面上，羽生看着小奶猫的动作以为是欺负狠了，便从后面抱住金博洋，揉了揉软趴趴的刘海就开始哄，金博洋带着呜咽声转了个面，恶狠狠的咬了一口羽生露在外面的锁骨

羽生这个时候才看清金博洋的脸，泛红的眼尾处还带着几滴生理性的泪水，白嫩的皮肤泛着红色，鼻头也因为委屈而红红的，被刚才激起情欲还带着牙印的下嘴唇，因为委屈而皱起的眉头和鼻子，金博洋动了动嘴，平时备受喜爱的小虎牙也露了出来

“羽生你都没有亲亲我.......你就生气了…我不就是想让你别再念叨我了....你还...唔！”

委屈吧啦的声音似乎还带着睡喝下的温牛奶的气息一下子击中了羽生，剩下的话语都被羽生吞进了肚子里，双唇相碰，羽生死死的压着金博洋的脑袋，那本就带着情欲的舌头一下子就转进金博洋的口腔里吸吮，舔舐着口腔深处敏感的软肉，然后找到同样滑腻腻的舌头纠缠在一起，金博洋被他骚扰得痒麻不堪，不受控制地发出类似示弱的呜咽，羽生却不为所动地越吻越深入，来不及咽下的唾液顺着两人的脖颈流下，羽生的手顺着睡衣的边缘滑了进去，抚摸着金博洋细腻的腰线，大拇指色情的摩挲着，从鼻子里挤出几丝难耐的呻吟，金博洋难耐的咬了咬羽生的下嘴唇，示意对方放开自己，一把扯下在自己腰间作怪的手就往自己的下体拉去

“唔....啊哈.....羽生.....摸摸.....帮我摸摸......下面”

“那天天自己把衣服脱掉吧”

尽量稳住自己气息的羽生往后退了两步，看着金博洋被自己吻得红肿带着水光的嘴唇就很有成就感，金博洋不自觉的伸出舌尖把挂在唇边的银丝卷入口腔内，盯着眼前的人挑了一下眉，坏心的想起自己还穿着围裙何不如玩点刺激的，随后手指颤巍巍的解开扣子，把衣服从围裙底下拉出来，衣服的质感摩擦在刚刚被狠狠蹂躏的乳头上忍不住让金博洋闷哼出声，白嫩光滑的上身被天蓝色格子带着噗桑图案的围裙压着，围裙上的噗桑因为金博洋的动作拉高，整个人堪堪靠在灶台边，下身的睡裤刚刚被金博洋磨蹭下体的缘故松松垮垮的露出了人鱼线，倒三角的沟壑就已经让羽生头皮发麻甚至觉得下体更加胀痛

“天天这样很性感啊”

“啊..可是..结弦.....结弦我难受.....你摸摸我”

羽生快步上前把人抱到一边的大理石吧台边，伸手把金博洋的睡裤和内裤一并褪到腿弯，金博洋难耐的伸出手想要抚摸自己硬到不行前端正积极的吐着白浊的性器，羽生抬起金博洋的手就是一记湿漉漉的吻，左手握上脆弱的分身或轻或重的套弄着，羽生放开金博洋的唇，转而选择被刺激得仰着的脖颈，细密的吻落在细嫩的肌肤和精致的锁骨上

“啊.....结弦.....嗯哈.......你快点”

金博洋指尖发白的死死扣着冰凉光滑的大理石台面，双层的刺激作用下仰着脖子，连带着呼吸都是颤抖的

羽生的唇继续往下含住凸起的紧紧贴在围裙上的乳尖，牙齿轻啮的玩弄着，右手在另一边搓揉捏弹着，使不上力气的金博洋只能无力的甩着头，像是要把难耐的情绪甩掉，冰凉的围裙和舌尖手间的温度形成对比

“啊......别....别咬.....结弦...结弦我想要你啊.....哈”

“天天别急”

像是玩够了一样，羽生放过了红肿的乳尖，手开始一路往下摩挲着人鱼线的沟壑，吻上蒙上一层薄汗的腹肌的纹路一路向下，触碰到不断冒着白浊的阴茎，羽生恶劣的用舌尖顶了一下铃口，刺激的金博洋一下夹紧了双腿，羽生把夹着的双腿打开到最大，张口用舌头包裹住柱身，口腔里烫而潮湿，仿佛要将金博洋的皮肤融化。羽生在咬合肌上加了一点力道，那快感就顺着金博洋的性器爬上脊椎，撞击着脑袋

“啊—！结弦........啊不...不要....嘶啊啊啊”

羽生腾出的手从一边的橱柜下方的抽屉拿出一支润滑剂挤满手心，双手绕到金博洋后面顺着尾椎方向往下，抚上被大理石台面压得冰凉的双臀，  
分开臀瓣，带着润滑液的手指按压在后穴周围

“啊.....你别...操...你怎么哪里都放这玩意儿？”

“都是为了天天准备的呢”

羽生揉了几下屁股，抬头看着金博洋被口的泛红的脸颊和无意识张开喘着粗气的嘴，吞咽唾液而上下滑动的无意更着自己节奏的喉结，闭着眼睛但是颤抖的睫毛，还有红的滴血的耳垂，都想直接提枪上阵

“啊啊啊啊啊你别揉！结弦.....结弦.....我想要你”

羽生为了哄着在领养姐弟俩之后会很少做的自己小孩也忍得很辛苦，下体的涨痛无不再提醒他冲刺但为了小孩一句怕疼也要辛苦的做着前戏，听到小孩的声音，羽生打开口腔一个深喉的同时，手指也很顺利的进了两根发狠的扩张起来，后穴迫不及待紧缩着，肠壁蠕动的咬着羽生的手指

“啊啊啊受不了了....你别.....啊哈......好奇怪”

滋滋的水声从前后响起环绕着，金博洋只能无意识的叫着恋人的名字，快感已经将他理智吞噬只能顺着欲望发泄着自己的情绪，前后夹击的快感冲得金博洋发软，双手支撑不了的插进羽生的发丝里

“啊啊啊.....太快了...结弦....结弦不要了受不了了”

后穴里的手指和前面被湿润口腔包裹住的阴茎，让第一次被这样对待的金博洋感到无比兴奋，羽生的蠕动节奏和后面的速度一致，快慢结合，兴奋的刺激感从下体直冲神经末梢

“啊哈.....啊啊啊太.....太刺激了...羽生...羽生！”

羽生感觉到嘴里的性器跳了跳，就知道金博洋快要射了，手和嘴同时加快了节奏

“啊啊啊羽生......结弦！受不了了让我射啊啊啊”

金博洋说完在手上加了点力道，却不至于让对方感觉到痛，羽生也明白是什么意思，在吞一次的话估计小孩真的会疯吧，在铃口处深吸了一口羽生便退了出来，被刺激到的金博洋弯着腰颤颤巍巍的抱着羽生的脑袋射了出来，直直的射向对方的脸上，在射精的同时后穴也跟着紧缩起来，手指被肠肉包裹的紧致感让羽生忘记了被颜射的脸

“啊—！结弦你.....对不起你擦擦”

从余韵中缓过来的金博洋看到被颜射的恋人睫毛和头发上都带着星星点点的精液，色气满满的样子，便顾不上体内插着的手指就像后摸索着纸巾给恋人擦拭干净

“天天我好难受啊～”

羽生一把抓住擦拭的手腕，一边在后穴快速抽插，惹得身下人一激灵，差点滑下去

“啊啊啊啊啊！你别....别搞突然袭击好吗....哈啊！”

“所以天天现在该满足我了吧”

羽生站起身抽开后穴的手指，胡乱在围裙上抹了一把，拉着金博洋的手隔着自己的睡裤勾勒着已经涨的不行的阴茎

“天天怎么办我好难受qwq”

金博洋听着恋人装模作样的哭腔默默加重了手里的力度，安抚性的吻上恋人的唇，金博洋的吻和羽生不同的是带着一丝轻柔，用牙齿轻轻撕咬着嘴唇舌头就这样滑了进去，舌头相抵交缠，像点燃了什么似的，抚摸下体的手迫不及待的把羽生的睡衣脱掉之后，金博洋就耐不住的啃上了那人的喉结，反复舔舐，羽生从喉咙中发出几声闷哼，果然小奶虎还是没变啊

金博洋的手一路从羽生的锁骨往下走，一路撩到裤头，在小腹上打了几个圈圈之后便伸手进裤子里想要握住阴茎撸动，却被羽生拉出手臂，转了个面

“比起天天的手我更想吃掉天天呢”

羽生脱下自己的睡裤，手心挤满滑腻的润滑液撸了几把硬挺的下体

“嘶......你轻点！”

金博洋顺从的撅着屁股双手支撑在台面上，不满意恋人粗暴的动作回头瞪了一眼，虽然在羽生眼里就像是在邀请他而已罢了

羽生扶着自己的性器敌在穴口出摩擦了几下就插了进去，被异物进入的穴肉下意识的绷紧，粗重着呼吸紧箍人腰胯，汗水顺着绷紧的肌肉线条滑下，滴落在金博洋的背上

“啊啊啊！结弦.......你......你动动啊！别停！”

得带允许的羽生不再给人反应的时间，只是略略抽出性器便又重重撞击顶入，被性器操弄的后穴不停吞吐着自己所有的欲望，每一次都顶着前列腺上，金博洋被顶到腿软无力的像羽生怀里靠去，嘴里无意识的发出声音

“啊啊啊太.....太深了..结....结弦...哈..嗯啊！”

“天天，太紧了”

紧致的肠肉贪婪的吸着阴茎，被顶到呜咽的金博洋能清楚的感觉到柱身的青筋在身体里操弄着，羽生用力的撞击和金博洋无意识的向后退都使阴茎顶得更深

“啊啊啊结...结弦....要坏了啊啊啊啊”

羽生紧紧揽住金博洋的腰肢，冰凉的围裙面料让金博洋回过神来，伸手把碍事的玩意儿脱下，羽生头靠着金博洋的，低头啃咬着脖颈的嫩肉，含糊不清的在金博洋耳边轻声说道

“天天现在让我很舒服呢”

“啊.....你.....别...哈啊啊.....很痒”

每一次都狠狠撞进湿润的肠道，顶着前列腺大开大合的操弄着，前列腺每一次都被结结实实顶到的金博洋不断的迎合着恋人的攻势，羽生猛得操干几下便退出性器，正面拦腰抱起人放在吧台旁的高脚凳上

“哈.......别....结弦....这里坐不住.....啊！”

没带靠背的高脚凳让金博洋慌乱的把住恋人的手臂，羽生安抚的揉了揉还在兴奋吐着液体的阴茎，一只手拉着金博洋不让人往后靠，高脚凳的高度被羽生调到了刚好可以插入的高度，扶稳凳子上的人抬高屁股就操干了进去

“哈啊.......羽生......结弦...哈啊！”

被顶到无助晃动的金博洋此时唯一的依靠就是自己的恋人了，后背没有任何的依靠，只好紧张的夹紧恋人的腰，后穴也紧紧夹住羽生，激得羽生下意识加重手臂的力度

“嘶...！天天你别夹那么紧啊！”

“啊啊啊可是....哈...我怕掉下....掉下去....啊啊！”

羽生向前走了一步，把金博洋的腿搭在自己的手臂上并紧紧的圈在怀里，下身依然重重的顶在前列腺上，金博洋被这个姿势羞得把头埋进了羽生的肩窝，耳边是小孩支离破碎的闷闷的声音，不由得放慢速度九浅一深的顶着

“天天？”

“嗯......啊哈....你...你怎么慢下来了？”

“天天不喜欢这个姿势吗？”

“哈....嗯我没有....就是这个是我坐着吃饭的位置......很羞耻......啊”

“没事的，这样天天才不会忘记我对你的爱意”

羽生低下头亲了亲怀里人泛红的眼角，伸出舌尖舔舐着睫毛上的生理泪水，一路吻上唇，舌尖掠过口腔，滑过牙关舔舐着虎牙，金博洋被迫仰着头接吻，唾液这次没有了衣服的阻拦从下巴滴上锁骨，羽生交织在肩上的双手抚上金博洋的蝴蝶骨细细摩擦着

“啊.....啊你快点吧.....受不了啊”

话音刚落羽生就扶着人的肩膀，下身加快速度的顶弄着，就着这个姿势每每都插到最深，囊袋撞击在屁股上像是要一起操进穴口似的，高脚凳发出了刺耳的声音

“啊啊啊啊啊！羽生.......不行了.....我我要射了”

“等我一起天天”

快速的发狠的抽插几遍之后，羽生用手钳制住天天的胯骨，把阴茎嵌在穴道内，精液射出之后金博洋也跟着释放了，一下喷在两人的交合处和羽生线条分明的腹肌上

“啊.....你快出来....别呆在里面了....哎..你别！”

金博洋有脚踢了一下羽生的肩膀，示意对方推出体内，但刚经历过激烈性事的金博洋整个人都是软绵绵的，这一脚根本没多大力度

被无力的蹬了一脚的羽生恶劣的抽插了几下满意的听到变调的声音后，偏头在嘴角偷了个香之后把人打横抱去浴室清理干净

 

等两人洗好出来清理干净厨房后，金博洋才后知后觉的想起被遗忘了好久的鲜虾粥

“羽生！我的鲜虾粥呢！”

“我放在保温锅里了天天”

“我看了表，现在应该差不多了吧，我们吃早餐吧”

金博洋把羽生拉到吧台前做好后，兴致勃勃的端出成品，拿出两个碗各自盛满

“哎可是做到一半就被你捣乱了会成功吗？”

金博洋拿着勺子很嫌弃的看了看面前的粥有抬头看了看坐在对面的擦拭着眼镜的羽生

“天天试试不就知道了吗？”

金博洋半信半疑的舀了满满一勺，刚含在嘴里没多久就去卫生间吐了起来

“什么吗，这次是你害我没做好的！你不许再念叨我了！”

听着从卫生间传来的小奶音心情就大好的羽生，伸手舀了一颗看起来熟透的虾仁吃了一口，嗯是没有好好搅拌，有些许糊味，不过虾仁是可以吃的

“天天我不说了，你快来虾仁可以吃的” 

羽生把虾仁全部放在天天碗里，自己解决掉碗里失败的粥

“天天你看虾的颜色和刚才天天颜色一样可爱呢”

“闭嘴！”

金博洋回到吧台前抬着碗刚准备把一颗虾放进嘴里就被唾液噎了一下，刚想忘记刚才发生的一切就被迫记忆，而且还坐在刚刚被操的凳子上面，金博洋就忍不住踢了一下对面人的脚

“好好好，我不说了不说了”

白了羽生一眼，金博洋想了想一定要贯彻执行美好的一天从早餐开始这个计划，从碗里舀出一颗虾，心软的喂给了对面的羽生

“啊，不行，等下我们去接孩子的路上解决早餐  
这玩意真的不能吃！”

“好的天天”

 

解决完混乱的鲜虾粥后两人决定睡个回笼觉再去把孩子接回来，等羽生洗完碗回到房间后，便看到刷抖音正嗨的小孩，一把抢过手机就把人带进被窝里

“天天，我们接羽毛和十一回来之后要不要去一趟家具城啊”

“为什么？”

“你的高脚凳快不能承受你了”

“啥？”

“某人说很羞耻啊”

“你......你个老流氓！！”

金博洋转身气鼓鼓的全扯过被窝把自己包得死死的，羽生轻笑一声躺下手脚并用的抱上这只害羞的大噗桑补眠去了

天总的梦里大概会出现一直念念不忘的鲜虾粥和高脚凳吧，谁知道呢？


End file.
